duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of the Dreadful Night
History of the Children of the Dreadful Night The Bloodline was founded by Seker (more commonly known as Comte de St. Germain, but also Count Rakoczi and later, The Red Death). He is 4th Generation and claims to be the childer of Saulot. He is the Sire of three unnamed childer.The truth of the matter is astonishingly incredible. While his existential identity (mage? faerie? mummy?) is left uncertain, it is a fact that he essentially created and controls completely the Tremere Clan! Like Lameth and the Giovanni, St. Germain was an "adviser" to Tremere himself, and was the one responsible for convincing him to seek immortality via the Kindred and their accursed vitae. The Count was even present at the very ceremony where Tremere and his Councilors diablerized Saulot, though he has conveniently erased this memory from all their minds. (Just recently a series of odd dreams by Etrius have revealed the truth to him, sure to result in some serious aftershocks). To this day the Count secretly controls the entire Clan Tremere, though that may soon change! The Tremere still don't realize how Seker has been manipulating them for centuries. He's stolen so many of their greatest discoveries. St. Germain hunted for the lost pages of The Book of Nod. "The Apocrypha of the Damned. The unrevealed truths of Caine, the Third Mortal, as told by Seth, his ghoul. The final secrets of the kindred. A prize equal, in value to the legendary Lameth's Cup, or the Sword of Troile. A Tremere scholar found the forgotten passage carved on the wall of an ancient tomb in the Middle East. Seker killed him before he could report the discovery to the clan elders. The formula inscribed on the stones enable him to contact Sheddim and the shattered world were described in a lost section of The Book of Enoch. There, hidden in a language so obscure that only the most dedicated scholar can unravel it, are many of the basics truths about our world and its creation. Seth, the third child of Adam and Eve, was the first mage. He learned these secrets from his father, who was in turn told them by the Archangel, Gabriel. Over the millennia, the sacred dealogues of Seth, the Roskmah mistarcsh, were passed down from mage to mage, until they were finally transcribed by the occult scholar Moses de Leon in The Zohar, the basis for that which became The Kaballah. Seth was first magician and was first ghoul. He was Caine's ghoul. He disappeared when the First City, Enoch, was destroyed. According to Cainite tradition, the dialogues of Set formed part of The Book of Nod. But those sections have been lost for thousands of years. They were recovered and The Red Death was born. In the beginning, the Lord God said "Let there be light". Afterward, he created the heavens and the earth. However, if there was a need for light, originally there must have been darkness. Why darkness? The answer is simple. Before our world there were other worlds. Our universe was not first created by God. There have been other spheres. Wasn't revealed by Gabriel to Seth how many. Others existed, but they were destroyed, either by God or by their inhabitants. God in his infinite wisdom created the denizens of each sphere in his mage. However, as the Lord is all-encompassing, same as ours. Not even the substance. These beings who inhabit this plane of existence, this material dimension, have form and shape. Humans, kindred, garou are creatures of flesh and blood. Demons and faeries when they manifest themselves take on physical form as well. Even the inhabitants of the Umbra, creations of psychic energies, and wraiths, spirits of the dead have tangible presences on our world. This fact was not always true for those spheres of reality that existed before our own. The broken spheres that is the name given to those earlier universes for though they were destroyed, nothing created by his presence can be totally annihilated. Fragments of those other realities still exist outside our universe. And, dwelling on them are creatures totally alien to our dimension. The Red Death in his quest for total domination of the Cainite race, he discovered the spell that enabled him to contact the inhabitants of the broken spheres. Being of living fire, they offered him a bargain. The flame creatures wanted access to our world. They cannot exist in this plane of reality, as they have no physical form. The Red Death and his brood, the Children of Dreadful Night, desired a Discipline that would enable them to wipe out all those who opposed their takeover of the kindred. The two forces made their deal. They became partners in destruction. The Red Death believe that they are manipulating the fire elementals. That's exactly what the Sheddim want them to think. Those creatures have been scheming since the beginning of history to gain a foothold in our reality. The Red Death thinks the fire being are content to be mere observers in our plane of existence. They are not. The creatures are slowly but surely taking control of the bodies of their hosts. A few more transformation, each time the Red Death or his brood use their Body of Fire discipline, and they will become these monsters. If they succed in breaking though to own world every inhabitant on earth will pay dearly for Seker's folly.